


angel’s touch

by peachyboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, angelic themes, lapslock, lots of imagery, minghao’s pov, this fic is basically me calling jun beautiful every chance i get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyboo/pseuds/peachyboo
Summary: junhui is a gentle, divine force that cascades over me all at once. he kisses softly, an angel giving a blessing.





	angel’s touch

i close and lock the plexiglass doors to the shop, hearing the little bell on the inside of the door tinkle. i sigh, my breath creating fog in the freezing night air.  
  
i knew that i closed today because chan had to leave early. why didn't i bring a coat? it's the middle of november, for god's sake.  
  
i turn around on my heels, teeth chattering, cursing my forgetfulness.   
  
i find junhui standing right behind me, hands hidden in his coat pockets, streetlights casting a hazy glow around his figure.  
  
i jump a little and stumble back, bumping into the café's doors.  
  
junhui laughs gently, his adam's apple bobbing. he draws a hand out of his pockets, placing it on the door, near my jaw.  
  
"_relax, haohao, it's just me._" he says to me in our native language.  
  
i pout slightly, searching his soft brown eyes that were gleaming with mischief. i tear my gaze away from his face, deciding to instead look at the pavement beneath us upon feeling my cheeks heat up.  
  
"_you scared me, idiot._" is what i reply, still in mandarin, relishing the familiar use of my native tongue and furrowing my brow.  
  
he grins, and moves his hand back into the void of his pockets.   
  
"_on my way home, i remembered you had lockup today,_" he begins taking off the black coat he was wearing. "_and because channie had to leave early, you'd be all alone._"  
he holds the coat out to me. he's adorned with a comfortable-looking thick white turtleneck that he pulls off very well.  
  
"_and then i remembered that you hadn't come in with a coat today, and that the forecast said it was supposed to snow tonight._"  
  
i look at the black article of clothing in his hands, and then look back at his face. his brown eyes yet again sparkle, and his lips wear a stupid triumphant grin.  
  
"_and i didn't want haohao to be too cold when he saw the first snow with me._"  
  
as if on cue, tiny white specks begin their descent from the sky, dancing around us and taking up the entire sky in seconds, creating their own lights that shine brighter than the stars.  
  
my eyes are wide, fixated on the gorgeous sight happening just above our heads.  
  
i take my eyes off the sky to look at junhui again. he still wears that dumb smirk. he knows that he'd won me over.  
  
i want to punch him. in a good way.  
  
"_though, you don't even need this coat, you're hot enough to melt all the snow around us,_" he delivers a dumb pick-up line and gives me another cheeky smile.  
  
okay, now i wanna punch him in a bad way.  
  
instead, i huff, finally looking away as i pull the coat on. i decide to blame the hotness in my face on the cold weather.  
  
junhui grins a toothy smile, and suddenly cups a hand around my face.  
  
"_...can i kiss you?_" he asks, dark hazelnut eyes twinkling as much as the stars above us. my mind begins blanking as a heavy blush comes to my face. my hands have a mind of their own as i place them on his waist lightly. i feel myself nod.  
  
junhui is a gentle, divine force that cascades over me all at once. he kisses softly, an angel giving a blessing. his hand slips from my jaw to rest on my shoulder. the only word that comes to mind to describe this moment is _heavenly._  
  
the kiss ends sooner than it had begun. half of me wants to grab him by the collar and pull him back in, but i refrain and instead sheepishly gaze at him. a shy, but pleased grin is creeping its way onto his face. his eyes twinkle with satisfaction. i can practically see a halo glowing above him.  
  
"_minghao, i think that i love you._"  
  
the words spill from his lips so easily, you'd think he'd rehearsed it a million times. i mean, he probably did.  
  
i concentrate on him for a while, not knowing how to respond.  
  
“_i know._”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading this super short fic ! i started it back in early october 2016 as a part of a chaptered work that i never got around to finishing. this was the first scene i wrote lmao.  
anyway is it just me or does this fic have like,, weird vibes?? it feels like how 1am feels, yknow? i guess it’s canon that this takes place at 1am then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ty again for reading tho i love u <3  
yell at me about svt and nct on twitter (@cherryredchenle) or tumblr (@ppeachyyboo)


End file.
